TURBO
by Snowfly65
Summary: After Vlad Plasmius manages to go to another dimension and take over, Clockwork asks Danny to go back in time in that world to help out the local hero and stop Vlad. As Danny meets Max McGrath and N-Tek, he gets pulled into a storm of drama and heroing, much to the displeasure of Vlad and his new allies.
1. Chapter 1

The citadel was mostly quiet, the grinding of gears fading into the background as the occasional clock chimed announcing the time. The citadel's atmosphere felt like that of an ancient libraries, allowing one to feel immersed in limitless and timeless knowledge and wisdom.

Large mirrors floated in the air, different moments in history playing out on them. One showed the Battle of Hastings, while another played out the discovery of America, while others showed more recent events, such as the latest monarchy's ascension to the throne or the newest president to office.

A hooded figure stood before the largest of the mirrors, watching with rapt attention.

 _A teen with dark hair and electric blue eyes stood in front of a large red figure. The teen was worse for wear, with their battle suit in shreds, with grime and blood discoloring their face. A human in a green battle suit stood slightly behind the teen, one arm covering their left ribs. A large shadow appeared behind the man, a flaming ball of pinkish light shooting through his chest seconds after._

" _Uncle Ferris!" The teen screamed noticing his fallen companion. The red figure harshly grabbed the teen, "it's over Max Steel. Game over."_

A sinking feeling made its way into the figures core as they watched the scene continue onwards, leaving the world without it's hero.

Clockwork sighed as he froze the mirror, switching to the world's future.

The world lay in ruin as chaos ruled with an iron fist. Cities lay decimated amongst a scattered and barely surviving human population. Malevolent ghosts and aliens had teamed together to shatter the world before the ghosts turned on the aliens, destroying the majority.

"Stopwatch!" A males voice called out as 16 year old Daniel Phantom burst through the doorway.

The teen had gone through a minor makeover since he was 14 courtesy of Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton. His hair had been trimmed a few inches shorter while still remaining as unruly as ever and his jumpsuit had gone through a tech update as demanded by Tucker Foley.

The suit remained jet black while the white on his collar now extended over his shoulders and half way down his chest, the original white DP logo now black, contrasting against its pale surroundings. White paneled down his sides to mid thigh before forming a thin ring around each leg. He had added white knee pads shortly after his 15th birthday due to an accident during a fight with Skulker, leaving him with a shattered femur and kneecap.

The teen zipped over to Clockwork, adjusting his black tipped white gloves as he came to a stop, pressing a button the side as he removed the Fenton Phones 2.0 from his ears. "I need your help!"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow, "this help wouldn't happen to be related to your math final that's tomorrow would it?"

The tan teenager blushed a bright green as the dug their steel toed combat boot into the ground, "uh...kinda, sorta- yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, "in my defense though, I've had like 5 separate ghost fights each night this week and I've been studying for Lancer's English final in my free time."

"And what do you think I can do about your semi poor time management skills? You've had free time other than when you've studied for Lancer's class." Clockwork stated as he morphed from an elder to a child, his red eyes glinting.

Danny smiled sheepishly as he glanced at the time panel on one of his gloves. "Uh I was kinda hoping you'd let me hang out here and study for an hour or two. When I try to study in Amity something or someone interrupts and I really need to pass this final."

Clockwork rolled his eyes, a small smile forming as he gestured towards the violet couches in the corner of the room, "you may stay."

Danny smiled as he mock saluted the Time Master, ready to camp out on one of the couches before freezing, his eyes widening as he took in the frozen image on the screen in front of Clockwork.

On the screen, Plasmius sat on a stone throne overlooking a ruined world, with a sky red as the blood that stained the Earth below it.

"Please tell me that's not the future," Danny whispered, dropping his backpack as he floated towards the screen.

Two trains of thought simultaneously ran through Clockwork's mind, tell the boy nothing and erase his memory of the destroyed planet or tell the boy and meddle in time.

"A future for you, no. A future for another world, yes." He made eye contact with the green eyed boy, "That world is very similar to yours but instead of Ecto Energy, they have something called T.U.R.B.O. energy Daniel. A teen not unlike yourself was born with ways to control the energy and died trying to protect his world from a man named Miles Dredd and his co-conspirator, Vlad Plasmius."

Danny's blood ran cold. "Vlad went there?!"

Clockwork nodded solemnly, "yes, about a month ago."

Danny looked back at the screen, "so that's why I haven't seen him."

Clockwork nodded as he rewound time to right before Ferris's death. "This exact moment here is when you burst into the tower."

Danny nodded in understanding as he looked at the teen on the screen. "He doesn't look much older than I am."

"Your one month older," Clockwork stated as he shifted forms once again.

"You're going to meddle aren't you!" Danny accused, turning to look at the time ghost. "You wouldn't've told me jack squat if you weren't!" He pointed a finger at the ghost. "You're not being cryptic either! What gives!?"

The master of Time shook his head as he shifted forms, "I fear that this new universe that Vlad has affected holds an evil worse than Dan, Daniel."

Danny froze, the blood draining from his face. "No-No way," he whispered.

"I need for you to go on a mission for me Daniel," Clockwork stated as he rewound time. "I need for you to stop this before it can happen."

Danny nodded, "how would I do that? That's literally a-actually never mind. I know how and my answer is what about Amity? My friends and family!? I can't just leave them to go and help a universe from an evil they can't…" the teen trailed off before rounding on the ghost of Time, "oh that was a sick sick move stopwatch. You told me all of that so my hero complex would kick in and make sure I took care of Vlad didn't you!"

Clockwork smirked, "it worked did it not?"

Danny narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, grumbling obscenities about the ghost.

"If you agree to the mission I'd send you back in time to when Max first gets his powers which would be about the start of the school year. Your past self would continue to exist in this time line until you leave, thus causing you to only be gone for a short while in this world, but in that one a much longer time," Clockwork explained.

Danny nodded, remaining silent as he reflected on the information given. He glanced at the Time Master, "you're being oddly helpful and clear. It's kinda scary."

Clockwork pressed his lips together in a tight line, "the future is always in motion young Phantom. Have you reached a decision?"

Danny nodded, smirking in process. "Yeah, I'll help. Plasmius is my problem and I'm not just going to let him take over a world with outta challenge."

Clockwork nodded, "I'll let you say your goodbyes then Phantom."

Danny nodded, scooping his stuff up from the floor before racing towards the door, "wait, wait, wait. When do I need to be back here?"

Clockwork smiled, "Do not worry Daniel."

Danny rolled his eyes as he set out the doorway.

Clockwork sighed as he turned to look at the mirror, "good luck Daniel."

* * *

Danny looked across the table at Sam and Tucker. Jazz shifted quietly in her seat next to him as he fidgeted with his hands. "Clockwork has a mission for me to do," he started as he noticed Sam stab a tomato. Currently they were eating at the Nasty Burger as the heads of the Fenton family were currently at a convention on the East Coast.

The group had changed since Freshman year. Jazz had graduated and was now attending the local university for her first two years of college. Sam and Tucker had gotten together during the winter of tenth and had stayed relatively the same personality wise.

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "dude, the last time that happened you went to a dimension where they use magic and sticks to do just about everything."

Jazz nodded, "and you came back with one less kidney."

Danny rolled his eyes, "the average alive human only needs one to survive."

Jazz huffed as she took a drink of water.

"What does he want you to do?" Sam asked.

Danny glanced around the table, eyes flickering over everyone in the restaurant. "Plasmius figured out how to turn his Portal to a completely new dimension portal. He took over a new world entirely with the help of an alien species," he stated.

Everyone at the table froze, paling in the process.

"No way," Jazz gasped.

"Yeah. He wants to send me back in time to the beginning of the school year to help out that world's hero. For me I'll be gone for about 6 months while I'll be gone here for like a week max," Danny explained as he stole some of Jazz's fries.

"Did you already agree?" Sam asked, her violet eyes focusing in on the hero.

"Maybe…" Danny mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Danny!" the group hissed.

"Last time you said you'd tell us before agreeing to something like this!" Sam growled.

"It's Plasmius! He's gone wacko! I need to help them!" Danny interjected, "I can help these guys! I saw what happened and what's to stop him from trying to retake over our world?! I need to do this guys."

The table group remained silent as the restaurant started picking up for the dinner rush.

"Ok little Brother, if this is what you need to do I'll support you," Jazz stated with a sigh.

Danny smiled at his sister as his closest friends chimed in with agreeance. "Thanks guys. I'm glad for the support."

 **And chapter uno is done. Could be better could be worse. This is a "for shits and giggles" story so it probably won't be updated frequently/often but I'll try. I mainly came up with this as a way for me to take a break from my current manuscript and just write something without much commitment. Heads up. I haven't watched much DP as of lately, so any occurance of ooc is totally my fault. Love your faces!**

 **-Snowfly65**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stopwatch?" Danny called out as he entered the dimly lit Time Master's lair. A dark colored and well used backpack was slung over his shoulder, filled to the brim with Fenton tech and numerous team Phantom modified thermoses.

The team had unanimously agreed to use the "Ghost Cold" excuse as long as they could and had said goodbyes this morning before going their separate ways. Sam had handed Danny a photo of the group, warning him that if he didnt come back within a few weeks she, Tucker, and Jazz would go into the Ghost Zone to find him themselves. Danny had chuckled and promised that he'd be back soon and gave the group one last hug before opening the portal and disappearing into the swirling green void.

The half ghost floated past the empty entry room and down one of the hallways that lead to the main "viewing room" as he had dubbed it.

The echo of voices greeted Danny as he entered the large room. A dusty taste made itself present as he landed softly on the stone flooring, already missing his family and friends as he walked over to where Clockwork and a pale transparent ghost were chatting, the latter of which becoming more and more aggressive with each word.

"You must be Daniel," the transparent ghost stated harshly as Danny drew near, coming to a stop next to his mentor.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Who's asking?" He was quickly met with blazing orange eyes.

The ghost looked to be in their late 40's and was dressed in a crisp business suit. Their face sharp, with high cheekbones and narrowed eyes. His voice held a deep tone, and faintly reminded Danny of Vlad in his posture, almost screaming 'I'm rich and I'll ruin you if you cross me!'.

"Beckett Westwood," the ghost responded curtly, "it'll do you good to remember it."

Danny rolled his eyes at the ghost, who had already turned his attention back towards Clockwork.

"Daniel, are you ready to go?" Clockwork asked, shifting forms, his aura of wisdom flaring. A flash of anger washed over the Westwood as Clockwork ignored the being to focus on Danny. His skin taking on a red glint as he glared at the halfa.

Danny nodded, "yeah."

"You're going to be staying with a friend of mine, Steven C. Ashton. He'll be your guardian when you're in Copper Canyon," Clockwork explained, "He'll explain more to you when you meet him. These are your instructions." The Master of Time handed the teen a sealed envelope, which was promptly slipped into the backpack.

Danny nodded again, shifting the shoulder his backpack was resting on, "thanks."

"I shall see you again soon Young Phantom," Clockwork stated as he opened a time portal, the swirling mass glowing a light blue. "Good luck."

Danny smiled, flying through the portal, catching the end of Clockwork muttering "all as it should be."

* * *

He ended up on a street corner in a city that was located in what he assumed to be New Mexico or Arizona. Cars raced past on the street as pedestrians ambled down the sidewalks. The air was dry, starkly contrasting to that of Amity's heavy humidity. Quickly shooting a glance at the sky and the suns position to guess the time, he moved to grab the envelope, only to pause when he realized his backpack had gone through an upgrade. No longer was it ratty and dark colored but was now a new looking grey military backpack with ecto green accents and black shoulder straps. It was slightly heavier as well.

Glancing at his feet he realized he was in his human form and in different outfit than the one he'd left his house in. His once red tee was now black with his logo on one of the sleeves and his blue jeans were now a dark green, covering the tops of black converse. Rolling his eyes at the impromptu outfit swap he made a move to grab the sunglasses that were resting in the cup holder of the pack.

"Outta the way!" The shrill shriek of a teenage male echoed down the semi busy street.

Danny raised an eyebrow, pausing his task and turning to look in the direction of the voice before jumping out of the way, yelping as a dark haired teen wearing a royal blue hoodie and jeans raced past, brushing him slightly before weaving in and out of people as a group of large what looked to be jocks yelling obscenities at the teen, quickly followed suit, pushing people out of their way.

Danny rolled his eyes and suck his foot out, tripping the most vocal of the group. "Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" He asked, "I'm sure she appreciates it. Really, I truly do."

The dark haired teen glared at the halfa as he stood up, towering over Danny. The sleeves of his yellow polo strained against his biceps as he clenched his fists. "Don't you dare mention my mother again or it'll be the last thing you say kid," he growled before running off.

Danny's eyes followed the teen until he rounded a corner. "Great," he grumbled, "another Dash." He grabbed the sunglasses, then the envelope and moved against one of the brick buildings, tearing off the top and grabbing the paper.

 _Daniel,_

 _As you can tell, your world and the one you are currently in are identical for one exception, T.U.R.B.O. energy. Your Fenton tech will work, as will your powers and abilities. There are heros in Copper Canyon so do with that information as you will._

 _You are to meet Steven as soon as possible. He will meet you at Denver's Cafe across the street, table in the nearest left corner when you enter._

 _You will also notice that your backpack has "upgraded" and contains a GZ branded cell phone (no, it's not a trap. Stop being paranoid. Consider it a belated birthday present from the Ghosts), Fenton Tech, and a few things I figured you'd appreciate at a later time._

 _Your wallet is also included in the backpack and has your updated current identification and papers._

 _When you meet Steven, mention cronógrafo sent you, he'll know what to do._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Clockwork_

 _Danielle says hi, she refuses to stop pestering me until she sees that I wrote this_

Danny smiled faintly as he finished the letter and looked around, eyes focusing

on the sign across the street _, DENVER'S CAFE, BEST COFFEE ON THE WEST COAST._

The cafe's front was covered with windows and held a light and airy feel. Bright colors decorated tables in the forms of napkins, table decorations, and cushion seats. A steady stream of customers entered and exited the cafe, drinks clutched in their hands as they chatted happily with their groups or on the phone.

Danny quickly crossed the street and entered the restaurant. It reflected the outdoor decor, with bright paintings from local artists hanging in free wallspace. A cheery and quiet radio station played in the background, giving each conversation more privacy. He quickly glanced around the restaurant, subconsciously scanning for possible threats before looking for Steven Ashton. The aroma of freshly baked pastries and coffee filled the air, causing Danny's stomach to rumble slightly. It was a nice cafe and Danny made a mental note to stop by again in the future.

"Excuse me," the voice pulled Danny from his thoughts, he turned to look at the voices owner. A red haired teenage girl with a warm smile on her lightly freckled face, waved slightly to get his attention. "How many in your party?"

Danny smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, spaced for a second. I'm uh meeting a friend." His eyes quickly did another scan of the room before landing on a man in his early thirties sitting in the corner that Clockwork described. He turned back to the greeter "In fact, I see them now. Sorry about being a roadblock," he gestured towards the people behind him, "Have a good rest of your day."

Ducking out of the line, Danny made his way over to where the man was. When he was next to the table he cleared his throat, drawing the man's attention from his phone to the teen. "Excuse me."

The man clicked his what appeared to be new phone off, turning to look at the teen and raise an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"You wouldn't happen to be a Steven Ashton?" Danny asked, his voice more confident than he felt.

The man, Steven, nodded, "and you are?" His voice held the air of confidence and a hint of suspension.

"Danny Fenton. Cronógrafo sent me," Danny explained.

Steven's light green eyes widened, sparkling in recognition. He held out a hand as he stood, "Call me Steve please. Pleasure to meet you Danny. Didn't think Clocks would send you this soon."

Danny took the moment to really look at the man. His hair was shorter and lightly styled to go with his light blue button up, the sleeves rolled, and grey pants, with dark dress shoes glinting in the light. A silver watch rested on his extended wrist, completing the business casual look.

Danny shook his hand then sat down, "what do you mean so soon?"

Steve chuckled, picking up his mug, "Clockwork mentioned you'd be here soon but I thought you'd be here in about a week and a half." He took a drink of what Danny assumed to be coffee, "because of that, I haven't exactly been able to set up the guest bedroom, or go grocery shopping. Works been crazy and I've been surviving on take out."

Danny nodded then flagged down a waitress and glanced at the menu before ordering, turning his attention back to Steve as soon as he accomplished his 'Get food' mission. "Ok, so I'm gonna be here for a little while, anything I need to know off the bat?"

Steve paused, taking a drink of coffee. "I work as a PR exec. for Global Enterprises, a competitor for Trans-Human Industries, so my work week is pretty set with the exception of company outings and such, or when I'm charged with client snatching. Other than that there's not anything big, I just ask that you're respectful and pick up after yourself and such. Your what, 17?"

"16," Danny stated then thanked the waiter as his food and drink arrived.

"Then yeah, I'll ask for you to do a few chores around the apartment but there's not a lot to do." Steve opened something on his phone and showed Danny a photo of an official looking document. "Legally I'll be your "guardian" but just think of me as a roommate who takes care of situations that require an adult signature and such."

Danny nodded, to him it sounded fair and similar to home. A small pang echoed in his heart, he had been gone for what, three hours and he was already homesick? Lovely. "Sounds good then."

Steve smiled, "fantastic. Clocks gave me this, said to give it to you when you get here." He opened his wallet and pulled out a card, "and this piece of plastic will let you deck out your room and buy plenty of clothes, seeing as you only have the backpack and I'm guessing that if you somehow managed to get clothes in there, it's not a lot."

Danny smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "thanks."

"Now, I have absolutely no idea how much is on that card, Clocks said you'd know so there's that, but if there is a limit and your semi responsible, I see no problem with working out a funding agreement with you after you run out of the extra change," Steve stated. "Clocks said you'd be doing stuff for him while your here so I'm not sure your gonna have a lot of time for a job."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "what's the catch then? Not that I'm not grateful, which I am, it's just that-"

Steve smiled, "it sounds too good to be true? You can't believe that your being "fostered" by someone who's decently chill?"

Danny gaped at the man. "Yeah," he mumbled, light red dusting his cheeks.

Steve smiled as he shrugged, "glad to hear. Though going back to the catch part, I'm not sure, extra chores or something along those lines I guess. I figured I'd have a bit more time but you kinda caught me off guard." A light blush crossed his face. "And this is what I get for poor Clockwork interpreting skills," he muttered quietly.

Danny nodded in agreement, processing everything that had just been said. "Cool." He took a few bites of food, instantly relishing the non ecto tainted pancakes.

"Now that we've touched some of the basics, tell me about you Danny," Steve asked as he got a refill on his coffee.

Danny paused, "well uh, I'm 16 and a sophomore. My older sister Jazz is in her senior year of high school and wants to be a psychologist so I'm kinda knowledgeable on that stuff cause of her and my friends and I love horror movies and games and hold a world record on the game DOOMED and several others." He glanced out the window, "my parents are inventors and developed a portal to another dimension called the Ghost Zone which is pretty cool I guess."

A clatter came from across the table where Steve had dropped his fork. "Another dimension?!" He whisper yelled. His eyes were wide and Danny could practically see the gears turning in his brain.

Danny nodded, "yeah. Though it's gonna be weird being here and not having to worry about my food trying to wage war on anyone."

Steve snorted, "your joking right?"

Danny shook his head, "nope. There's a reason to why we order pizza on Thanksgiving."

Steve shook his head, "ok then, I'm not thinking about the logistics for that or the fact that your family accomplished scifi levels of reality."

"Yeah, if ya don't believe me ask Stopwatch," Danny stated with a smile.

Steve shook his head, "I'm starting to feel very under accomplished. Life's gonna be boring here if that's what you're used to."

Danny smirked, thoughts of Phantom flashing through his head. "Somehow, I think it'll continue to be crazy. Though the break is welcomed. What about you? Do you have siblings?"

"Well, I have two younger sisters, one of which lives here in Copper. Both love sports so I go to quite a few games with them, which usually aren't migraine inducing, but there are always the lovely exceptions," Steve stated, a fond glint in his eyes before he mumbled the final bit, eyes flashing slightly.

The two quickly finished their meals and payed, leaving the restaurant and walking down the street.

"I have the day off so I can show you around Copper Canyon and give you some quick info so if anyone asks you can respond accordingly," Steve explained as they reached a large modern and newly built high rise that was covered in windows. "We'll start with my place first. Then move onto the oh so glorious shopping trip."

 **I swear I'm not dead! Living on caffeine yes, but not dead. Thank you for all of the reviews and follows/favs! It means that world to me that this piece is getting some love.**

 **On a penultimate note, anyone wanna beta read this? I wanna throw ideas out and have a different set of eyes and ears look at this cause mine aren't doing as well of a job as I'd like. Just shoot me a pm or review I guess.**

 **Final thing (I promise) I'm rewatching MS and I don't have Hulu (I have Netflix) so I can't watch DP that way and I really don't want to pirate it so I'm kinda guessing what Danny's teenage personality would be...OOC warning here. Enough excuses, onto stuff you care about. Chapter 3 and cover art will hopefully be released by August.**

 **Love your faces!**

 **-Snowfly65**


End file.
